maxpaynefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Wahlberg
]] '''Mark Wahlberg' interpreta a Max Payne en la película. Biografía Mark Robert Michael Wahlberg nació el 5 de junio 1971 en el distrito de clase trabajadora pobre de Boston conocido como Dorchester, el más joven de nueve hijos. Sus padres fueron Alma y Donald Wahlberg . La gran familia Wahlberg no tuvo mucho crecimiento, sobre todo después de que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía once años. Wahlberg abandonó la escuela a los 14 años (pero más tarde obtuvo su GED) para seguir una vida de la pequeña delincuencia y las drogas. A los 16 años, fue declarado culpable de asalto en contra de dos hombres vietnamitas después de que él había intentado robarles. Como resultado de su convicción de asalto, que fue sentenciado a 50 días de prisión en la penitenciaría de Deer Island. Mientras estaba allí, él comenzó a trabajar a cabo para pasar el tiempo y, cuando salió al final de su condena, había pasado de ser un chico escuálido a un joven aficionado. Wahlberg también se acredita el tiempo en la cárcel como su motivación para mejorar su estilo de vida y dejar el crimen atrás. Su hermano mayor Donnie Wahlberg fue miembro de la década de 1980 cantando en New Kids on the Block. Pudo ser un miembro original de la banda, pero se había echado atrás desde el principio - incómodo con la imagen reluciente de limpio del grupo. Un precursor de la moda de boy-band, New Kids on the Block estaban dominando las listas y estaban en la cima de su juego. Donnie decidió ayudar a su hermano pequeño y trató de ponerlo en el buen camino. A pesar de la falta de habilidad para el canto, los promotores llevaron a sus movimientos de baile y un físico que sabían las adolescentes que aman. Donnie guión de algunas canciones fáciles para Mark, quien reunió un grupo de bailarines y un DJ para convertirse en su "Funky Bunch" y así "Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch" nació. Su álbum debut, "Music for the People", fue un gran éxito. Los adolescentes estaban encantados con el rap del "chico malo". El productor discográfico David Geffen vio en Wahlberg la capacidad de comercialización. Después de hablar con el diseñador Calvin Klein, Marky Mark se estableció como modelo de ropa interior del diseñador jefe. Su figura ligera de ropa antes adornaban las carteleras de todo el país. Mientras que en el caso de los New Kids on the Block, la fama fue menguando porque las audiencias se cansaron de sus letras empalagosas y la imagen de chico malo "Marky Mark" se convirtió en mucho más de un producto. Wahlberg se metía constantemente en peleas de rumores, lo más memorable con Madonna y su séquito en una fiesta en Los Ángeles. Mientras que las cosas siempre fueron intensos, eran relativamente inofensivos y se dirigió a la lectura agradable para el público. Sin embargo, cuando la historia de su arresto por asalto (y las acusaciones de racismo) se rompió en la prensa, las cosas tomaron una nota decididamente más oscuro. Poco después, mientras que en una charla británica lo mostraron junto con el rapero Shabba Ranks, se metió en problemas aún más. Después que llegó el rapero, éste hizo la declaración de que los gays deben ser crucificados, Wahlberg fue acusado de tolerar los comentarios por su silencio. Marky Mark fue rodeado repentinamente por las acusaciones de brutalidad, la homofobia y el odio racial. Su segundo álbum, "You Gotta Believe", no le fue bien y cayó de las listas de éxitos. Agregando a la conmoción, Wahlberg fue enjuiciado por presuntamente agredir a un guardia de seguridad. Se le ordenó hacer las paces por aparecer en una serie de anuncios contra los prejuicios. Humillado y humillado por su caída en desgracia en el mundo de la música, Wahlberg decidió buscar otro ángulo, la actuación. Dejó su apodo "Marky Mark" y llegó a ser conocido solo como Mark Wahlberg. Su primer papel fue en Renaissance Man de Penny Marshall (1994). A pesar del cambio de nombre, mucha gente se rió de la idea del antiguo rapero, pensando que podría hacer como actor. Desde el primer momento, demostró que estaban equivocados. En Renaissance Man (1994), que tuvo una actuación absolutamente encantador como un recluta del ejército sencilla pero sincera. ¿Qué se mantuvo detractores encontraron cada vez más difícil de escribir por Mark Wahlberg como fuera de él entregó una buena actuación tras otra. Él les volaron en los Diarios de polémicas la pelota (1995) y se enfría en el miedo (1996) como la peor pesadilla de todo padre. Wahlberg alcanzó un punto culminante en las noches de Paul Thomas Anderson Boogie (1997), en la que pasó de ser joven y tímido "Eddie Adams" en la estrella del porno ególatra "Dirk diggler". Los críticos y el público quedaron impresionados con la gama del joven actor y habilidades, por no hablar de ciertos otros atributos. Parece que Mark Wahlberg por fin ha puesto chico malo "Marky Mark" detrás de él. Si bien se mantiene una cierta controversia (Wahlberg niega haber sido un racista), que ahora se toma mucho más en serio de lo que nunca antes. Él es una de las pocas sensaciones del pop adolescente para sobrevivir a través de él y llegar a la cima. Curiosidades * Nombrado por la revista "People" como una de las 50 Personas Más Bellas del Mundo. 1992 * Fue lanzado originalmente como Linus Caldwell en Ocean Eleven (2001), pero se retiró. * Diciembre de 2001 - Compró una mansión de 5 millones de dólares en Beverly Hills, y se trasladó a su madre pulgadas * Su grupo de música, Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, debutó en "El Show de Arsenio Hall" (1989) a finales de 1980. * 02 de septiembre 2003 su primer hijo con su novia, Rhea Durham, una niña llamada Ella Rae nació en 4.am en el hospital Cedars-Sinai Medical Center en Los Angeles. El bebé pesó 7 libras y 4 onzas. * Dijo que en uno de los cortometrajes en The Italian Job (2003) DVD que pensó en hacer la película porque iba a ser su remake tercer año consecutivo (si no se tienen en cuenta la estrella del rock (2001)) después de la La verdad sobre Charlie (2002) y El planeta de los simios (2001). * Es de ascendencia sueca, canadiense irlandés, alemán y francés * Él y unos amigos reservaron lugar en el vuelo 93 que fue secuestrado por Al-Qaeda y se estrelló en una zona rural de Pennsylvania el 11 de septiembre de 2001. Originalmente pensaban en volar de Boston a Los Angeles, pero en el último minuto se decidieron por un avión con destino a Toronto, Canadá para un festival de cine y de ahí a Los Ángeles. Un roce con la muerte sobre el que él todavía sueña. "Sin duda, hubiéramos tratado de hacer algo para pelear. He tenido probablemente más de 50 sueños sobre eso." Enlaces externos * Mark Wahlberg en la Wikipedia * Mark Wahlberg en la Internet Movie Database en:Mark Wahlberg Categoría:Actores de la película